prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GlitterInformer/Smile Pretty Cure!/Glitter Force SDC: Episode 25 (Sub), 22 (Dub)
Return to Episode 24 (Sub), 21 (Dub) | Return to the Table of Contents | Advance to Episode 26 (Sub) Japanese title: "Summer! The Ocean! Akane and Nao’s Stubborn Contest!!" English title: "Battle on the Beach" All right! This is the episode where we might discover what’s going on with the extra Glitter Charms last episode! Let’s dig in! We start with a bunch of establishing shots of the town, which are followed by Miyuki/Emily stretching. In the sub, all we hear over the establishing shots are school bells; in the dub, Emily talks about how great today is going to be. We then cut to her using the hose outside. Candy is confused about why she isn’t going to school (in the sub, she reminds her that it isn’t Sunday; in the dub, she asks if it’s a holiday). Miyuki/Emily tells her it’s summer vacation, and Candy asks what that is. Miyuki says it’s a vacation where you do lots of stuff, while Emily says it’s two months of no school. Interestingly, in Japan, summer vacation is only one month. I doubt that’ll cause any problems with the dub, though. Anyway, Miyuki/Emily and Candy celebrate together and spin around. In the sub, there’s a part where both of them laugh; in the dub, Emily speaks over this part. Unfortunately, Miyuki/Emily has no idea what to do. In the sub, Candy says, “Oh, goodness.”; in the dub, she suggests they eat pizza. Then, the phone rings, and Miyuki/Emily runs inside to answer it. It’s Akane/Kelsey, and she’s inviting Miyuki/Emily to the beach. In the sub, we only hear Miyuki/Emily’s voice during the conversation; in the dub, there’s unintelligible muttering on the other end. Dialogue is added after the phone call where Candy asks what happened. In the sub, Miyuki repeats “The beach!” over and over, and then we cut to her at the beach where she screams it. In the dub, Emily repeatedly tells Candy to guess where they’re going, we cut to her at the beach, and she tells Candy they’re at the beach. We pan over everyone at the seaside. Dialogue is added over it where Emily freaks out about going to the beach on the first day of summer break and how amazing it’s going to be. Also, Japanese text is replaced. 25 01 japanese signs 1.png 25 02 english signs 1.png Miyuki/Emily and Candy cheer and we get the opening theme. Then, we get the opening themes. The Japanese opening is changed a bit for the second half of the show; old shots of the girls doing stuff with their powers and a shot of the girls in their Princess Forms is replaced with footage from Rainbow Burst. The English opening remains unchanged. We cut to the Bad End Kingdom/Shadow Realm. Akaoni/Brute is watching TV and getting bored. Interestingly a sign with Japanese text behind him is left unchanged. As you can see, however, scrolling Japanese text is removed, but since that’s just an ad, that’s par for the course. 25 03 cut akaoni.png Akaoni/Brute then sees footage of the beach. In the sub, it’s an advertisement narrated by a woman; in the dub, it’s a news broadcast narrated by a man. Akaoni/Brute tears off his outfit, revealing a swimsuit underneath, and goes running off to have fun at the beach. We cut back to the beach. A Japanese sign gets its text changed. 25 04 japanese signs 2.png|Mermaid 25 05 english signs 2.png|Showers In the sub, Candy says she wants to play in the sea (the sub translates this as her wanting to play on the beach); in the dub, she asks Emily if she can play in the water. Miyuki/Emily finds the spot where she’s supposed to meet the others. More signs get edited. 25 06 japanese signs 3.png|Coconuts 25 07 english signs 3.png|Food Akane/Kelsey is making okonomiyaki at a beachside stand. In the sub, she’s silent; in the dub, she complains that she’s working on summer break. Miyuki/Emily greets Akane/Kelsey, and it turns out Akane/Kelsey invited her to work to help make okonomiyaki. In a neighboring stand, Nao/April and Reika/Chloe are selling shaved ice. A shot of Nao/April grating the ice is dimmed, and Japanese text is removed. 25 08 nao 1.png 25 09 april 1.png|"One glacier size with extra strawberry coming up." 25 10 japanese signs 4.png 25 11 english signs 4.png Akane/Kelsey refuses to lose to them, so she calls out and advertises her food. Signs on both stands are changed. 25 12 japanese signs 5.png 25 13 english signs 5.png Nao/April accepts Akane/Kelsey’s challenge and yells out, too. Soon, the two engage in an advertising battle. Interestingly, Kelsey uses the term okonomiyaki in this shout-fest. As the duel heats up, Miyuki/Emily can only look on, bewildered. The sub shows us the title card. Then, we cut to Miyuki/Emily and Akane/Kelsey in the okonomiyaki stand. Japanese signs are removed. This is unnecessary because it’s reasonable for Japanese text to exist in a Japanese restaurant. 25 14 japanese signs 6.png 25 15 english signs 6.png Akane/Kelsey says that she knows Miyuki/Emily wants to play on the beach, but she needs her help. In the sub, she needs help because her dad hurt his back again and her brother is at basketball camp; in the dub, her dad and brother have colds. Genki, Akane’s brother, still doesn’t have a name in the dub. Akane/Kelsey’s mom apologizes for making Miyuki/Emily work, but she says it’s okay. Candy, however, is not happy. The box she’s sitting on, which says, “Eggplants” in the original, gets edited in the dub. 25 16 japanese box.png|Eggplants 25 17 english box.png An entire part of the scene is removed in the dub, for some reason. We get another shot of Nao and Reika. Miyuki asks why they’re there, and Akane says that Nao is helping at her dad’s shop. Miyuki then says she wishes Yayoi were there so they could all be together. 25 18 cut scene 1.png 25 19 cut scene 2.png 25 20 cut scene 3.png The dub rejoins us with the arrival of Yayoi/Lily, who’s having trouble deciding between okonomiyaki ''and shaved ice. Akane/Kelsey and Nao/April call out to her to buy their stuff. After some added dialogue where Lily considers getting a corn dog instead, the others realize it’s Yayoi/Lily. Reika asks if Yayoi came to play at the beach, while Chloe asks which restaurant she came to help out. Yayoi/Lily says she just came to draw the sea (in the sub, it’s for art homework). Candy then leaps on Yayoi/Lily and asks her to play. A customer then asks for some shaved ice (in the dub, she has an Australian accent), and Nao/April and Reika/Chloe run to serve her. Not to be outdone, Akane/Kelsey asks Miyuki/Emily to do some advertising and continues the shouting game. Two customers decide to get some ''okonomiyaki (in the dub, they, too, have Australian accents! Is this another field trip?) And thus the shouting match continues, this time with a sea of actual customers. Another shot of Nao/April shaving ice is darkened. 25 21 nao 2.png|"HAAAAAAAAH!!" 25 22 april 2.png|"I got it! Got it!" response to a woman wondering where her order is In the sub, Miyuki asks her customers to make two lines and Reika tells her customers where to order; in the dub, Emily says she can take their orders and Chloe says she’ll be right with them. Yayoi/Lily takes Candy to play by the water, and Miyuki/Emily is curious about Akane/Kelsey and Nao/April’s rivalry. Reika says that since Akane’s on the volleyball team and Nao’s on the soccer team, and both are “hot-blooded sports girls”, they’re rivals (Huh, the only hint of that was in episode 20->17, where an invisible Akane was teasing Nao). Chloe just says that Kelsey and April are fierce competitors and neither wants to lose. We cut to Yayoi/Lily and Candy by the water. Yayoi/Lily uses the dress-shaped Décor/Charm from last episode to put Candy in a swimsuit. In the sub, Candy gets excited to play in the water; in the dub, she’s excited about her swimsuit. Name Change: In the sub, this Cure Décor is the Dress Décor. In the dub, it’s the Dress-Up Charm. We cut back to the other four. Miyuki/Emily and Reika/Chloe calmly thank their customers, while Akane/Kelsey and Nao/April are bending over, panting. The latter two then get into an argument about which store did a better job. Then, we get a shot removal. In the sub, Nao’s dad and Akane’s mom tell the girls to go off and play now that the lunch rush is over; in the sub, only Kelsey’s mom says this, with April’s dad nowhere to be seen. I have no idea what was up with that. Maybe they wanted to take a break from paint editing? 25 23 cut nao.png|Nao's father: "Good job. You can take a break now." Miyuki/Emily gets excited that they can finally play and tells the others she brought a ball (Emily suggests they play volleyball). Akane/Kelsey and Nao/April immediately decide to see who’s better with a good game of ball. We then cut to Yayoi/Lily and Candy for a bit. The two are playing catch, but only Candy is really catching the ball. In the sub, Candy is just having fun; in the dub, she tells Lily to catch the ball. Then, we cut back to the impromptu game, which is volleyball. We get a callback to episode 2, where Nao/April spikes a ball into Miyuki/Emily’s face. The ball bounces away, allowing Akane/Kelsey to get it over the side of the net and beat Nao/April. Akane shouts, “Hino Special Attack!” (in case you forgot, Hino is Akane’s family name), while Kelsey celebrates her victory. Nao/April then challenges Akane/Kelsey to soccer, and Akane/Kelsey agrees. We cut back to Yayoi/Lily and Candy for a bit more. The two are playing tag. In the sub, they just laugh; in the dub, Candy laughs and Lily playfully taunts her. We then cut back to the others and their soccer game. Miyuki/Emily is the goalie on Akane/Kelsey’s team. Nao/April easily kicks the ball past Miyuki/Emily, though, and wins. Akane/Kelsey suggests they play another sport, to which Miyuki/Emily objects. However, Akane/Kelsey is interrupted by her mom, who has brought watermelons, and Miyuki/Emily happily agrees to eat some. Everyone then eats lunch. Yayoi/Lily has made a snack (it looks like a cake and a sandwich, but the dub calls it “cake salad”), and she and Candy happily eat it. Meanwhile, the others eat watermelons, and Akane/Kelsey and Nao/April have turned it into an eating contest. Nao/April thinks she won, but Akane/Kelsey ate the rind, too, leaving only green skin behind. Thus, Akane/Kelsey is winning 2-1. In the dub, both Kelsey and April plan to eat the skin as well! Then, we go to the next activity: making sand castles. Candy makes a little mound while Yayoi/Lily draws. Meanwhile, the others are trying to see who can make the best sand castle. Miyuki/Emily and Akane/Kelsey make a huge mound, but Nao/April and Reika/Chloe make a big, beautiful castle, bringing the score up to 2-2. Miyuki/Emily quietly complains about their fun day turning into a difficult competition. Then, we go up into the sky, where Akaoni/Brute is about to make a really big cannonball. He talks about how excited he is. Akaoni wants to get a tan and create amazing memories, while Brute wants to get a tan and smash things. I personally love Akaoni’s delivery of his lines. He declares his summer fun to-do list like it’s some evil villain plan. The eyecatches in the sub show Princess Happy and Candy alongside Pop. Both of these pictures are new. There are also new curtains. 25 24 princess happy eyecatch.png|All: "Happy!" 25 25 candy eyecatch.png|All: "Candy!" We cut to Yayoi/Lily and Candy. In the sub, Candy narrates what she’s doing as she mimics a crab and Yayoi is silent; in the dub, Candy asks why crabs walks sideways as she mimics the crab, Lily says maybe they do that to more easily get through doors, and Candy asks what doors a crab would need to get through. Yayoi/Lily is looking at the sea to continue drawing it, but then she sees a twinkle on the sea, which is implied to be Akaoni/Brute. Meanwhile, Akane/Kelsey and Nao/April have finished a clam-collecting contest and are arguing over who got the most clams. Miyuki/Emily proposes that they call it a tie. Akane tells Miyuki there are no ties in their match, while Kelsey ignores Emily. Akane/Kelsey suggests they compete in swimming next, Nao/April agrees, and Akane/Kelsey points to an object and chooses that as their goal. Turns out that the object is Akaoni/Brute, which causes the four to freak out. The girls watch as Akaoni/Brute surfs. In the sub, we just hear Akaoni crying, “Oni!” over and over; in the dub, Emily says she can’t unsee Brute surfing, Kelsey says he’s actually good, and Emily suggests that maybe his skill comes from his big feet. Akaoni says that summer is a special season, so he came to the beach to start his amazing memories; Brute says that now that he’s done surfing, he’s going to get a tan. Then, Akaoni/Brute notices that the beach is filled with humans. Akaoni says he’ll give the humans wonderful memories, too, while Brute says it’s like they think they own the place. He then summons a Bad End. Yayoi/Lily arrives offscreen, and the five girls run towards Akaoni/Brute. He retaliates by turning some shaved ice into a Super Akanbe/Buffoon. Akaoni tells them he’s here to ruin everyone’s summer vacation, while Brute says their future has become a lot shorter. Miyuki/Emily tells Akaoni/Brute that they won’t let him ruin everyone’s summer vacation, and the girls transform. Both versions use the short cut, and Peace chooses scissors. The Super Akanbe/Buffoon starts to attack, and Happy/Lucky tells the girls to get going. However, Sunny and March/Spring dash forward before Happy/Lucky completes her sentence. They argue over who’s going to take the Super Akanbe/Buffoon down, much to Happy/Lucky’s dismay. March/Spring goes first. March says she’ll confuse the Super Akanbe with her speed, while Spring asks the Super Buffoon if it wants to fight. She runs circles around the Super Akanbe/Buffoon and, after it fails to clobber her, she leaps up (dialogue is added where Spring says, “Miss!”) and kicks the monster. However, the ice is too cold for her, giving the Super Akanbe/Buffoon the opportunity to swat her down. It’s then Sunny’s turn. She goes under the Super Akanbe/Buffoon and lifts him with her super strength. Cure Sunny says she’ll use her power; Glitter Sunny says snow cones are overrated. However, when she throws the Super Akanbe/Buffoon, it lands right where she’s standing. Sunny barely escapes by burrowing in the sand and crawling over to March/Spring. Cure Sunny says that was close; Glitter Sunny says the Super Buffoon was cold. Then, March/Spring and Sunny get tense over who goes next. When March/Spring says she’ll go again, Cure Sunny says she’ll go instead, while Glitter Sunny just groans. Glitter Force usually adds dialogue. It hasn’t removed any since episode 5! Beauty/Breeze, Happy/Lucky, and Peace catch up to the other two, but they run off again, causing Happy/Lucky to complain. Akaoni/Brute yells that the team is fracturing, so now’s their chance to finish them off. He then notices the Super Akanbe/Buffoon is just looking around and points it toward Sunny and March/Spring. The Super Akanbe/Buffoon throws ice boulders everywhere, freezing up the beach. Sunny and March/Spring dodge at first, but then they start shoving each other, which results in them forgetting about their surroundings and tripping over an ice spot. In the sub, Sunny and March groan at each other; in the dub, Sunny and Spring argue verbally. The Super Akanbe/Buffoon takes the opportunity to smash the two with its fist, but the other three arrive in time to block the punch. In the sub, Sunny shouts, “Everyone!” and Happy asks if they’re okay; in the dub, Sunny thanks the trio and Lucky says she though they’d forgotten them. Then, the Super Akanbe/Buffoon throws the three into the air. They fall inside of the Super Akanbe/Buffoon’s ice. The Super Akanbe/Buffoon then hardens itself, trapping the girls inside. Candy says that if Sunny and March/Spring don’t help, the others will freeze (Even Beauty/Breeze? She’s got ice powers! Interestingly, she is the only one who doesn’t complain when she gets trapped…) In the sub, Sunny calls Happy and Peace’s names and March calls Beauty’s name; in the sub, Sunny blames Spring for what happened and Spring gets indignant. The two then jump up and punch at the Super Akanbe/Buffoon to no avail. In the sub, both of them say they’re going to save the others; in the dub, Sunny says she’ll save them and Spring says she’ll save them first. The Super Akanbe/Buffoon then spins to get the two off. This is darkened in the dub. 25 26 akanbe 1.png|Sunny and March: *SCREAM* 25 27 buffoon 1.png|Buffoon: "You're making my head hurt!" Akaoni/Brute tells the Super Akanbe/Buffoon to finish the two off. However, the Super Akanbe/Buffoon keeps spinning, which causes Akaoni/Brute to get cold and complain that his vacation is getting ruined. This, too, is darkened in the dub. 25 28 akaoni.png|Akaoni: *laughs* "Keep this up and take care of all of them~oni!" 25 29 brute.png|Brute: "That's it, that-a-way! You've got 'em on the ropes, now finish them off!" 25 30 akanbe 2.png|Akaoni: "How long are you going to do that~oni!? Liste to me~oni!" 25 31 buffoon 2.png|Brute: "Okay, okay, you can stop with the spinning! Enough with the blizzard already! Brrrr!" Sunny and March/Spring use fire and wind to try to stop the blizzard, but they’re blown away. In the dub, Sunny and Spring say they’re using Sparkle Fire and Sparkle Shot, even though they aren’t. They get up and try to walk through the blizzard, both coming to the realization that working alone won’t be enough to beat them. They fall over, but they see each other and crawl over to each other. In the sub, we only hear them groan; in the dub, they both apologize, forgive each other, and agree to remain friends. With much effort, they hold hands. Light comes out from both of their hands, stopping the windstorm and startling the Super Akanbe/Buffoon. Dialogue is added where Sunny says they’re glowing and floating, Spring says the ice is melting, and the Super Buffoon asks what’s happening. The two notice that their powers have merged, and they decide to attack the Super Akanbe/Buffoon together. It launches itself in order to smash them, but the two block it. This is blurred in the dub. Also, dialogue is added where Sunny says, “Bring it, Frosty!” 25 32 akanbe 3.png 25 33 buffoon 3.png|Sunny: "Bring it, Frosty!" 25 34 akanbe 4.png|Sunny and March: *grunt* 25 35 buffoon 4.png|Sunny and Spring: *grunt* 25 36 march and sunny.png 25 37 spring and sunny.png|Sunny and Spring: *grunt* More is blurred, but I think you get the point. The girls catch the Super Akanbe/Buffoon and throw it. They then run after it and leap into the air. At this point, the girls grunting in the sub is replaced by them shouting, “Here we go!” in the dub. They use Sunny/Sparkle Fire and March Shoot/Sparkle Shot. This causes the Super Akanbe/Buffoon to melt a bit, allowing Sunny and March/Spring to kick into it and save the other three. Once out, they use Rainbow Burst, ending the battle. Okay, it’s Cure Décor/Glitter Charm time! Let’s see what’s going on with the extra Glitter Charms last episode! In the sub, the girls receive the Sports and Clam Décors shown in the dub last episode. In the sub, they get extra Glitter Charms this time, too. The new Glitter Charms are Elephant, Pudding, Piano, and Kiwi Charms. What the heck is going on? 25 38 decor decor.png|Candy: "Two more appeared~kuru!" 25 39 charm chest.png|Candy: "Yeah, and look! We got four more Glitter Charms!" Akaoni/Brute is upset at first, but after realizing he has a bit of a tan, he celebrates and happily teleports away. In the sub, Beauty, Happy, and Peace say that it was cool when Sunny and March combined their powers; in the dub, Breeze, Lucky, and Peace congratulate Sunny and Spring on getting over their conflict and working as a team (they also start speaking earlier). Sunny says she and March/Spring make a great duo. Then, the two decide to eat. A shot of an okonomiyaki and a cup of shaved ice is removed for some reason. It isn’t for censoring Japanese stuff; the two foodstuffs are seen in the next shots. 25 40 cut food.png|All: "Idatakimasu!" Japanese characters on the cups are changed to asterisks. 25 41 japanese food.png|Candy and Miyuki: "Delicious!" 25 42 english food.png|Candy: "Frosty-licious!" Emily: "Oh, that's goood!" Reika/Chloe says the combination is good. Yayoi says that it combines both menus, while Lily says she wanted a corndog, but this is good as well. Miyuki/Emily says the customers will love the set. In the sub, Akane says it’s because the okonomiyaki ''is delicious and Nao says that the shaved ice is delicious instead; in the dub, Kelsey says the customers will come for the ''okonomiyaki and stay for dessert, and April says they’ll just come for the dessert. The two get into an argument again. Miyuki says that Akane and Nao are friends in that sort of way, while Emily says it’ll be a long summer. In the sub, Candy says she’s looking forward to summer vacation and Miyuki says it’s already begun; in the dub, Candy says she hopes summer vacation will be long and Emily says she’s right and that it’ll be fun. The girls run out of the restaurant, Miyuki/Emily commits herself to making vacation awesome, and the episode ends. But first, the Japanese version gets its second ending theme! This song is called Full Bloom*Smile! (Mankai*Smile! untranslated) It’s a pretty good song, and it’s catchy, too. The animation is also a nice break from the lackluster CGI of the latter Glitter Force endings. However, the song is ruined by the singer’s painfully high-pitched voice. Oddly, Full Bloom*Smile! has the same singer as Yay! Yay! Yay! However, it seems that she just can’t pull off the high notes in this one without making the viewer turn down the volume. For now, I still think Yay! Yay! Yay! is better. Overall: This episode was fun. The rivalry between Akane/Kelsey and Nao/April was interesting to watch, but I felt bad for Miyuki/Emily and Reika/Chloe, especially since it seems the former two didn’t remember their lesson of working together for long. The fight scene, while not EPIC, was engaging and better than last time. Akaoni/Brute was pretty funny as well. The only thing I’m confused about is the dub. Why remove April’s dad and a shot of the food? You’re not on TV, so there isn’t a time constraint. And, of course, there’s still the Mystery of the Extra Glitter Charms, but that’s for next episode. 'Next time: 'The girls celebrate the summer festival! Category:Blog posts